


Tell Me That I Take Your Breath Away

by beepbeepliv



Series: confused!charlie, flirty!matteusz [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Episode: s01e01 For Tonight We Might Die, M/M, Prom, Spoilers for Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, aliens being aliens, charlie gets flustered, feeling, i wrote this in 2 hrs, idk - Freeform, matteusz is a bit slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: What if Coal Hill was a normal school (with no timey-wimey weirdness) and Charlie didn’t ask Matteusz to the prom and Matteusz’s parents weren’t dickheads but he was a bit of a f*ckboy? Well, this is that.
Title from Tell Me That You Love Me – Victorious





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, unbetad and unedited, be nice?  
> Beware this was written in one sitting so it’s not gr8

Charlie rested his head on the cold surface of his sprite zero as he leant on the table. It was uncomfortably hot in this ‘prom’, Charlie didn’t think it was going to be his thing at all. The pulsing music vibrated through his bones right up to his teeth and the flashing neon lights were really giving him a headache. In fact, the only reason he was still sitting there was because he was in the perfect position to watch Matteusz’s dancing – and, boy, was that a sight to behold.

Back on his home planet, with the Rhodia, Charlie’s family had only ever hosted Formal Balls, many of which were held in an attempt to set him up with a ‘suitable’ partner (which always fell through). And he was only ever allowed to attend parties held by other members of the royal family – his parents were rather snobby. So the only dancing he’d ever witnessed was nothing short of proper and family friendly; Waltzes, Foxtrots, even the occasional Spanish Polka. Those dances Charlie was used to. As intimate or deep they got, he could deal with that but the moves Matteusz was making were nothing of the sort.

It was dirty and lewd and totally not safe for work. Although that didn’t mean Charlie was going to stop watching. Human dancing was weird, it was all hips and arms and made Charlie’s stomach churn, but not in a bad way.

“Eww, you’re gross. Stop eye-raping him.” Tanya giggled as she occupied the seat next to Charlie and grabbed the, now lukewarm, can of sprite out of his hands.  
“Eye-raping? I’m unfamiliar with that term.” Charlie replied, straightening in his seat and turning to face the younger girl, confused.  
“It means, you’re undressing him with your eyes.” Ram filled in, he and April taking a break from dancing and joining the pair at the table. Tanya laughed again popping open the can and giggling more when some fizz splashed in Ram’s direction  
“How is that possible? He is fully-clothed. Can humans do that?”  
“No, um, I guess it’s more you imagining him undressed… with your eyes” April offered with a laugh, and at that, Charlie blushed because although that wasn’t what he was doing before, it did seem like a pretty good idea. She sent him a soft smile as the other two bickered over the sprite (“There’s another one on the table, Ram!”, “Well, I think I deserve that one seeing as half of it is on my face anyway.”) and he stuttered over an answer.

“I think I’m ill,” He said in lieu of a response. Ram scoffed.  
“I thought you Rhodians couldn’t get ill.” He said, begrudgingly grabbing another can of sprite from the table and ignoring Tanya sticking her tongue out at him. “Especially not from ‘fickle human diseases’” He finished, the last part in a poor imitation of Mrs Quill’s voice.  
“As did I, but I feel strange – weird. My stomach feels funny and my hands are strangely clammy.” He admitted, clasping and unclasping his hands. Ram stared at the other boy for a moment, utterly shocked, before rolling his eyes and getting up with an eloquent, “I’m going for a piss,” thrown over his shoulder. Charlie stared after him confused for a moment and then looked over to the girl for help. Tanya tilted her head thoughtfully before pulling a face of disgust.

“Hands that were just all over this coke, ew.” She stated with a grimace and April rolled her eyes, grabbing it to finish it off.  
“That’s not an illness Charlie," she explained teasingly, "that’s looove,”  
“Love?” he questioned. Back in Rhodia, love was not the feeling of clammy palms and an upset stomach, it was a lot more than that. Earth was indeed very strange.  
“Okay, well maybe not love but at least like or like-like.” She explained  
“No way you’re in sixth-form and still using the term ‘like-like’” Tanya butted in with a giggle  
“Shut-up T! Charlie, why don’t you just go dance with him? It might the treatment for your ‘illness’” April’s smile looked so genuine but Charlie had experinced a lot of sarcasm in the short time he’d been here and he could’t really tell when someone was being mean or being helpful which doesn’t really make like much easier. He twiddled his thumbs on his lap.

“You’re not mocking me right?” He asked quietly  
“God no! I’m not Ram! I’m just trying to help you, I swear.. Don’t worry, you don’t have to go" she finished, somewhat dejectedly.  
“Hey! Ram means well!”  
“I mean what?” Ram appeared (almost if he heard his name from the bathroom and returned) giving Tanya hair a quick ruffle.  
“I was just saying you’re not a complete douche but I take that back— you are.” Their pre-bickering was interrupted by a gasp from Charlie.  
“He is looking at me! What do I do?”  
“God, don’t stare back you absolute bell.” Ram groaned. Charlie stared anyway, he couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy. Matteusz smirked once he realised he had a captivated audience (of 1) and his dancing immediately became more… seductive. He angled his body in Charlie’s direction and began to roll his body in a sinfully attractive way. The shorter boy felt his throat dry up – another symptom of his illness maybe? – and his cheeks heat up.

“God, you’re so pure. Look how he’s blushing.” Charlie huffed at the playful teasing.  
“Well we did not exactly have people like him in the royal court dances.” But we should’ve, Charlie thought. Matteusz laughed at Charlie’s flustered reaction but didn’t still his hips. Instead he brought his right hand up to run through his hair as he bit his lip and how had no-one told him how inappropriate his dancing was for the school prom – where was Miss Quill when you needed her?

By now, the other three had fallen into another conversation; something like Tanya grilling Ram about the hickeys on April’s neck; but Charlie was still entranced. Then Matteusz beckoned him over with a single finger curl, whilst running his other hand down from his hair over his neck and torso.  
And yea, Charlie was an alien but he wasn’t superman, he was out of his seat full of false confidence immediately, ignoring the laughter of Tanya behind him and the feeling Matteusz smirk was stirring inside him

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to rip me to shreds if u h8 this. same if u like it.  
> This will probs be edited at some point when I can be bothered. also look out for part 2 maybe?


End file.
